


Drunk

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, small violence but still put the warning in case off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're worried about Scotty drinking way much more than the usual. During a shore leave, you decide to talk with him about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea was the reader who find Scotty totally drunk after a fight and help him to get better but then I read this post ( http://sasstronautmarkwatney.tumblr.com/post/58922141702/im-going-to-talk-about-scotty-for-a-quick-moment ) and it can give me the reason of why Scotty will be acting like this.

You were sit on the bed, reading your book, waiting for Scotty to come back. Tonight, you were ready to confront him about his little problem. It started few days ago, on the ship. He was drinking, much more than usual. He was use to take a small drink time to time after work and you were enjoying take one with him. One night, you joined him in his quarters and you found him completely drunk, rolling under the table. He was mumbling something as you tried to put him back on his feet and lay him down on the bed. You started to be a little worried from this moment. You never saw him like this. You thought this would be for only one night, but at the fourth one, you get very worried. Each time, you wanted to talk about this, Scotty avoided the subject. But this time, he won’t. 

Still concentrated in your reading, you heard the door open and you barely heard the footstep. “You know I’m always awake and you tried to avoid me, huh?” You thought. You put aside your book and stood up, hands on your hips, ready to talk seriously and not let him run away. Until, you saw him, nose bleeding, black eye and his clothes with blood. All the self-assurance you had, turned into panic and you grabbed him, helping him to walk to the couch.

“Scotty, what happened!” You inquired.  
“(Y/N) nothing, don’t worry… Just…need to sleep… I’ll be good tomorrow.” Scotty muttered.  
“Don’t (Y/N) me. What the hell happened? Another brawl?”  
“More or less.”

He eyes meet your (E/C) eyes and he sighed. He knew you won’t let it go that easy. “I drank a little too much and this guy pushed me without excuse himself. I politely asked him to do so…. Or maybe not so politely. Anyway! He probably have drank too and…I suppose he didn’t like my tone, because I remember have seen the table from very close after that. So, as I’m nice man, I give him back the compliment. Then, yes it turn into a wee fight.”

You sighed. You dragged him to the bedroom and sat him on the bed. He was half asleep as you undressed him. He winced when you made him lift up his arms and with reason. Scotty was covered in bruises. Small scars on his arms and a large bruise on his back. He had been hit by something big. A chair or against the bar? You went to the bathroom to take what you needed for heal him. As you were disinfecting his scars, without put pressure on his bruises, you took a deep breath and spoke your mind.

“Scotty why? Why do you drink so much those days?” You softly said, without looking at him in the eyes.  
“I’m fine, (Y/N), if it’s what ya want to know. I just forget to stop myself.”  
“I don’t believe you. I know you. I know how you like to drink. Sometime a little more, but never like this.”  
“Everything is fine…. I just don’t want to talk about it.” He whispered. “Not yet.”

He kissed you on the cheek and lay on the bed, turning his back on you. You looked at him for a while, listening at him softly breathing. It didn’t turn the way you wanted. Except, Scotty looked so exhausted, you didn’t wanted to push him tonight. Tomorrow, morning, no exception.

******

In the middle of the night, you was awake by strange noises. It took you a moment to realized that it was Scotty. What ever he was dreaming about, it wasn't a good dream.

“Scotty, wake up.” You whispered.

He woke up, grabbing the sheets, heavily breathing and sweating. The scottish man was trying to find out where he was. He relaxed when he saw the wall of the bedroom and you. He sat, whining. His head and muscles were hurting him as much as his bruises. “What did you dreamed about?” You asked. He didn’t replied right away.

“Do ya remember that one time when we meet this man, Khan?” He started, unsure how he should begin.  
“Yes that was two years ago. Is that what make you having nightmare?”  
“It’s related. Ya do know that I found myself on the USS Vengeance and by chance saved the Enterprise.”  
“I do remember that, then the captain and Khan found a way to get aboard the ship. You told me about this.”  
“I didn’t tell you everything…”

You stared at him, confused. “W-what do you mean?”   
“I killed someone that day.” He confessed.  
“What!” You let out. “How? I mean… I can’t imagine you kill someone.”  
“When I had to open the airlock, this security man found me and… I couldn’t tell him the truth, he wouldn’t have believe me anyway. But I really wanted him to go away. Then I needed to push the button or the captain would have never make it. I told this man I was sorry… I’m still sorry.”

You saw a tear rolling down his cheek. It wasn’t entirely his fault if this man died. He hadn’t much options. “I don’t know what to say.” You said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think there is much to say. But I suppose anyone would have done the same. You saved the life of our captain and the crew.”  
“Yeah, but I could have try to save him too. At least try. Maybe grab his arm right after I press the damn button. Or try to convince him to attach himself to the console.”  
“But how would you have closed the airlock after? And he didn’t seems to be a man you can convince easily… I don’t want to make you feel bad or anything, Scotty.”  
“No ya don’t (Y/N). Time to time, I think about this again and… I still wonder things.”  
“Is that why you also drink that much?”  
“Yes. Alrigh’ love, what about we just sleep a wee more and talk about this tomorrow?”

You nodded. Despite, how much his body could hurt, he cuddled with you till you both fall asleep. Nothing will change what happen, but talk about it could help him to feel better, you hoped. You were feeling better to finally know why he was like this. 

******

The next morning, the smell of coffee woke you up. You was surprised to found him already awake and preparing the breakfast. On his “normal drinking night”, you weren’t surprised, but with the fight he had last night. He smiled at you when you approached him for a kiss.

“How do you feel this morning?” You asked.  
“My back still hurt a wee more than the rest. Otherwise, I’m fine.” Scotty smiled.  
“And about our little talk?”  
“I’m still feeling guilty. Do you think I should contact his family?”

You wasn’t sure if he was serious or joking. “After so long? I’m not sure it’s a good idea. Starfleet probably already found something to tell them. Have you tried before?”  
“I do have written few drafts... I never have the guts to send them.” 

He gave you his PADD and you saw everything he wrotes. Some were shorts, others longs. But in all of them he was apologizing. He simply never knew what to say about the reason of the death and who was the family. It gave you a small heartache. Scotty was affected by this more than you imagined. 

“Scotty, I just don’t know what to say. In my opinion, it’s too late and you don’t even know who’s his family. Though, it could be easy to find them, two years after seems too late.” You explained, feeling bad. “But that’s my opinion, you do what you want.”  
“Ya must see me like an horrible man now?”  
“For that? No. Never. I’ll still see you as the man you always have been before. We all made hard decision in our life with sometimes big consequences. That doesn’t make you a bad person. As I said, anyone would  have done the same. Once again the choice is all ours.”

You gave him back the PADD. He looked at it, as he was trying to find an answer. “For now, I’ll put this aside and think about happy things.” He grabbed you by the waist and kissed you in the neck, making you laugh.


End file.
